


Tandem

by hovercraft



Series: Playing Scheherazade AU [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Facials, Light BDSM, M/M, Married Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reunion Sex, Wax Play, is it really swinging if they're the same people, pec job, swinging just in case, this has gotten so porny that i'm not sure it's canon to the fic anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/pseuds/hovercraft
Summary: Oh honey, he's missed you.A collection of smut that takes place afterPlaying Scheherazade.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Playing Scheherazade, just know this: Casgil and Larthur are married thanks to an AU and that's pretty much all the context you need. And if you want more context, go read it!

Lancer Arthur was a fucking dreamboat.

Caster Gilgamesh had waited for his summoning for quite some time. He’d contented himself with Arthur’s younger self for as long as he’d been in Chaldea, but fighting with Archer over who had his time had gotten tiring. He wanted his husband from his time, the older, handsome man whom he was accustomed to waking up to. Teasing the younger Arthur, Saber, was entertaining, and it was fun to hide him from Archer whenever Saber had enough of his relentless bullying. It just wasn’t as satisfying though, not having the older iteration. The one he was used to bedding.

Gilgamesh watched the summoning rituals with a dull interest as a few lower-tier servants were pulled into Chaldea. They would just take up space in lieu of Ritsuka’s favorites, but more manpower was always welcome. They could always be put to work in the cafeteria or something…

Rainbow sparks lit up around Ritsuka’s feet, who started leaping up and down in delight. Caster only lifted his gaze with mild interest from his tablet.

“Are you my master?”

That deep voice—Caster’s bored expression changed into an upturned smirk. It was fortuitous that he was summoned in _that_ outfit too, complete with the hunky open chest window to show off his magnificent body. Finally interested, Caster let his tablet disappear from his hands and stood up.

Lancer glanced over at Caster, reeling from the shock of being summoned to see his _husband_ once more. Honoring his new master took a backseat to greeting someone he hadn’t seen in so long, not since the Throne of Heroes had separated them into Holy Grail wars. Ritsuka looked mildly offended, but lifted her hands as if to say ‘I figured as much’. Cupping his cheek, Lancer’s serious expression melted into something softer, a warm sort of love that Caster recognized on sight. They were eyes that Lancer only had for him.

Sorry, Saber. You’d have to deal with Archer alone now.

\--

“What a sterile-looking place…” Lancer commented idly as Caster lead him into one of the empty rooms. Caster didn’t give a damn about how stark the room was or the lack of mood lighting, he was quick to force Arthur against the wall and kiss him as hard as he overworked himself. Lancer laughed against his lips, clasping his wrists as Caster held his face and letting his fingers slide up into his palms. He was relieved to see him, to be summoned in a place not of war, but of peace and the occasional hijinks. He was grateful not to be pitted against him, even if he would take that over never seeing him again. He could tell from the ferocity on his lips that Caster was thirsty as hell and Lancer was a tall drink.

“Miss me?”

“I’ve been working myself to the _bone_ without you.” Caster gasped against him. “I had to content myself with the younger you. Inexperienced and easily flustered. Cute, brings back a bunch of memories, but nothing like this…” He got in another open mouth kiss as long as Lancer would let him, letting out a soft hum of pleasure. “It’s about time I clock in and take my break.”

“With me?”

“On you.”

“Please, Gil. Half the time you say you want to have sex, you pass out next to me on the bed because you work yourself so hard. Are you sure you don’t want to just relax?”

“Relaxing can come later. I’m going to ride you so hard I change classes to Rider.”

That got Arthur to laugh, Gilgamesh’s frank language getting him to blush just a little bit, but only that. He picked up Gilgamesh in a princess carry, who let out the most indignant noise.

“Put me down immediately so that I can throw _you_ on the bed. I’m going to ravish the hell out of you, Arthur, it’s only natural I have the reins.”

Arthur didn’t listen, striding over to the stark white bed and tossing Gilgamesh down before leaning over him for another intense make-out session. Gilgamesh shoved him over, laying Arthur flat on his back and straddling him as he licked his lips. He wasn’t going to let Arthur have his way this time, and from the look on Arthur’s face, he was clearly fine with that.

“Wow, you’d think we’d been separated for thousands of years or something—” Arthur laughed, and Gilgamesh pressed his finger to his lips.

“Shhh. Enough of your sass. You kept me waiting, I’m going to keep you waiting. It’s only fair.”

“How so?”

“You know me intimately enough to guess.”

“Am I supposed to have Gilgamesh-only Clairvoyance?”

“You’re not _supposed_ to, _I know_ you do.”

Arthur cracked a wry smile. Gilgamesh was going to drag this out as long as humanly possible and torture him in the best of ways. Gilgamesh pulled the ties on either side of his red pants, letting them fall off from around his waist as he pried off the enormous belt that would usually hold it all together.

“Still commando,” Arthur commented idly.

“You don’t get to talk yet.” Gilgamesh shrugged off his vest and began to work on Arthur’s clothes. Finally, he got the front of his pants open, rubbing his hand down the front of his underwear like he was feeling out a wrapped present. “Hello, gorgeous. I’ve _missed_ you.”

“Are you seriously talking to my cock?”

“I said no talking,” Gilgamesh commanded as he summoned the Chains of Heaven to wrap around Arthur’s wrists and to gag his mouth. Arthur sputtered in surprise but didn’t resist. He merely bucked his hips against Gilgamesh’s hand as he pulled his dick free from the confines of his pants. It was hot to the touch and already rising to attention from Gilgamesh’s familiar touch. He gave a few rough strokes before settling between his legs and letting the show begin.

He ran his tongue along the underside of his length with ease, earning a moan from Arthur. God, he’d wanted this for so long. Bullying Saber-Arthur was fun, but he lacked technique for all of his gifts. Here, he’d lavish praise onto Arthur through his motions, sucking the head and refusing to go down any further as he parted from his cock to talk to him in agonizing pauses.

“I’m going to show you just how much I’ve missed you.” Gilgamesh’s enthusiasm was infectious, and Arthur couldn’t help but watch as he toyed with him. He licked along the sides of his shaft, getting him wet all over so the cold air would feel all the more colder when his tongue left it. His hand lazily stroked him with little urgency—this was a cat and mouse game. “And you can have your revenge in due time, but now it’s _my_ time.”

It was obvious Gilgamesh wouldn’t let him come from just this, and Arthur sucked in a breath as he tried to counter his actions by not letting his pleasure get the better of him, but Gilgamesh was figuratively trying to suck the soul out of him with his motions, now bobbing his head as he stroked in uneven motions. His index finger and thumb made a ring around the base of his cock, literally preventing him from coming even if he wanted to. And then he’d pause to talk dirty, just to torture him.

“What’s that look on your face? What’s the matter? You can’t beg? Then I guess I’ll just take my time.” His tongue swirled around the head of his cock, loving the taste of his skin and relishing the look on Arthur’s face—his own arousal pressed against the bed and begged to be attended to. Finally, he let go of his cock, letting it lay stiff against his abdomen, unattended as Gilgamesh moved up and straddled Arthur’s torso.

“I always loved this outfit of yours.” The open window of his shirt revealed his defined pecs and Arthur could see where he was going—Gilgamesh pressed his chest on either side to press them closer together as he rubbed his dick into the valley between them, rutting against him in what was an apparent titfuck sans the tit. Arthur growled against the chain and Gilgamesh ignored it delightedly, enjoying this perverse act as though he’d been dreaming of it for a while now. And to be fair, he really might’ve. Saber-Arthur was too vanilla for something like this.

His hips snapped forward and back, Gilgamesh letting go only to pull a small bottle from his treasury of some kind of oil, pouring it over his cock as lubricant to make it easier on him. He could see the red creep into Arthur’s face, his heaving chest making him bounce. Gilgamesh didn’t care about saving himself for the main event, he wanted to thoroughly ruin Arthur and the immaculate clothes he’d been summoned in. He used one hand to hold his cock in place as he thrusted and the other to keep pressing his chest together from the side. Each hot, slick motion brought him closer to fruition as Arthur’s voice egged him on, unable to speak properly through the chain.

He’d been pent up for so long that he came quickly, lifting his cock to come right on his face, down his neck and on his shirt. Arthur flinched slightly, streaks of white sticking to his cheek and lips as his tongue darted out to taste. By the soft grunt of approval, Arthur had no problem with Gilgamesh sullying him so completely.

Gilgamesh hooked his finger around the chain and pulled it down so that Arthur could speak. “Been a while since you let me do that, hmm?”

“I never understood your fascination,” Arthur admitted, panting. “With my muscles.”

Gilgamesh pat his cheek lovingly, taking a cloth and wiping off his face. “You’ll learn.”

“Will you unchain me?”

“Not yet.”

“But I just want to hold you,” He said with an innocent voice, and Gilgamesh just laughed.

“You can hold me after.”

Gilgamesh scooted back towards Arthur’s erection, taking the bottle he discarded and drizzling it over his fingers, making a show of stretching himself for Arthur, fingering himself with Arthur’s cock pressed against his back. Arthur watched in quiet fascination, bucking his hips against his back in an attempt to grind against him. To that, Gilgamesh only pressed his hips firmer against his abdomen to still him.

“Wait your turn,” Gilgamesh chided as he slicked himself and relaxed against him. When he was finally perfectly stretched, he straddled Arthur’s waist, holding his cock aloft to lower himself onto it, hissing with delighted pleasure as his heat pressed into him. Arthur arched his back and tried to hurry him, but Gilgamesh wasn’t having it. He sank down onto him, filled to the brim with his dick and finally feeling whole again. It’d been so long—so long since he’d last felt this. Arthur threw his head back and gasped, finally allowed to feel as much pleasure as he wanted.

“Don’t you dare come before I do,” Gilgamesh whispered as he leaned over him, pumping his hips up and down and making good on his promise to ride him. Arthur bucked his hips upward and Gilgamesh lowered his hips in tandem—artfully working together with his body in a familiar rhythm to both of them. They knew one another’s bodies well, fitting together like puzzle pieces. Arthur couldn’t help but stammer his I-love-yous between thrusts, only for Gilgamesh to tilt his chin upward to look at him and only him.

“You love me?”

“I love you…”

“Say it again.”

“I love you…!”

“Keep saying it.”

It seemed to be the fuel that kept Gilgamesh going, absolutely riding him out for his own pleasure as his refractory period had long passed and his arousal building once more. God, Arthur was hot. He was hot when he was being topped from the bottom and he was hot when he was being good and submissive and letting Gilgamesh do whatever he wanted. He basked in Arthur’s words as he held his torso, hips growing sore from the effort but clearly not giving out.

“Here we go, here we go…” Gilgamesh hissed, and Arthur looked at him pleadingly. “Just a little more—keep going, keep going, you’re so _good_, Arthur, you’re so good—” Repeating himself deliriously and loving his sweet chariot as he rode it.

His orgasm hit harder than the first time, rolling in waves as he came against Arthur’s stomach, who finally took that as his permission to come. He kept thrusting upward into Gilgamesh, using the chains as leverage to move his hips and fucking him for his own pleasure now. It took him a good few minutes before he came as Gilgamesh happily let him ride out his orgasm, pleased that he could still bring his fellow king this much pleasure after he was pent up for so long. Use his body as you like, Arthur, you’ve earned it.

The chains disappeared and Arthur’s hands went weak against the bed before reaching up and clasping Gilgamesh’s head, bringing him down into a sloppy kiss before his arms flopped to his sides. Gilgamesh gingerly lifted his sore hips and rolled to Arthur’s side, panting and preening like a satisfied cat.

“I’m not done with you,” Gilgamesh weakly threatened, and Arthur just tapped him with the side of his hand.

“I know you’re not. But give me a break.”

“Fine… weakling.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you more, obviously,” Gilgamesh stated it like it was a matter of fact.

“I’m not arguing about this.”

“Good, because it’s futile.” Gilgamesh looked up from the bed to see Archer standing in the doorway, jaw dropped, for however long he’d been standing there. Caster was impressed. He’d never seen such a shocked expression on his own face before.

“What, are you going to complain?” Caster asked. “You have Saber all to yourself now.”

“…”

“Go away.”

Wordlessly, Archer slid the door closed. Arthur couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed. It was Archer’s own fault for walking in.

“Arthur?”

“Yes?”

“Love you too. Forgot to say it.”

“You were saying it that whole time. Body language is everything.”

“Is it, now?” Gilgamesh only smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber Arthur and Archer Gilgamesh have a pair of lovebirds to compete with, and Archer Gil isn't going to let himself be outdone.

“Arthur.”

That crude purr of Gilgamesh’s was always telltale in more ways than one. He sought out Arthur for his affection; being married in life had endeared him to the man, to say the least. The only problem for Arthur, who still very much loved him back, was that this was the _Archer_ Gilgamesh. The prideful, cruel man who had been the one to kick him down on his knees. As he’d been abandoned by Caster Gilgamesh, who was increasingly busy with Lancer Arthur (all of this got so confusing), Arthur now found himself giving full attention to the man who was once a sworn enemy.

That’s not to say Arthur didn’t love him, he did. It was just hard to deal with … all of that. How domineering his presence was, how much he wanted Arthur’s time, and how he dealt with other people in Chaldea.

“Gilgamesh?” He closed the book he finished reading to Nursery Rhyme, Jack, and little Santa Alter. Arthur had become a natural storyteller thanks to his history with Gilgamesh, and the girls insisted on not sleeping, ever, unless he bunkered down and told them a story. The other servants had been grateful for it. Heroic Spirits didn’t really need to sleep, but as children, everyone expected them to behave like kids.

“It’s time Arthur and I get moving.” Gilgamesh announced. Jack the Ripper was about to protest, but Arthur pat her head and told her to get some rest. Setting the book on the bedside table, Arthur followed Gilgamesh out of the room.

“They’re cute, aren’t they?”

“One is a world class serial killer,” Gilgamesh shook his head. “You’re so relaxed around them.”

“She’s still a child. One without any parents, for that matter…” Arthur trailed off. “I miss our kids, so there’s that, too.”

That’s right, Arthur had practically adopted Gilgamesh’s heirs as his own. Mordred hadn’t been summoned to Chaldea yet, so he missed them, too. Gilgamesh couldn’t understand his fatherly instincts, but he supposed that was the kind of man Arthur was. Sliding his hand around Arthur’s waist, he was content to show the world who the knight belonged to, and he allowed it—if only because he loved these quiet, affectionate moments. The King of Heroes could be a very magnanimous lover, if he wanted to be, and in Chaldea, where the nights would drag on for days and the fluorescent lighting made it feel like there was no difference between the moon and the sun, he could make it feel like home in Uruk with just the simplest of touches from his treasury.

Perhaps calling them simple would be an understatement.

Arthur entered their shared quarters, where candles were lighting every part of the room. Gilgamesh had truly modified it to become like home. Golden treasure lined the walls, sparkling in the firelight, and even the mandatory bed that each of Chaldea’s private rooms had, had been upgraded to something cozier and Mesopotamian in design. Gilgamesh’s room more or less always looked like this, but—

“The candles are new,” Arthur said quietly, taking it all in. He couldn’t imagine Gilgamesh taking the time to set up and light each one—he must have bullied a staff member to do it for him. “Is there a special occasion tonight?”

“None in particular,” Gilgamesh boasted, proud that Arthur had noticed his fine work. “Is it not natural for me to give one hundred percent? Feel free to praise the décor, as Chaldea’s rooms are a shoddy canvas to work with.”

“It’s lovely.” Arthur noticed his favorite white roses in a vase nearby and smiled. An impish thought crossed his mind—as obvious as it was what Gilgamesh was planning for this evening, it seemed he wanted more for his efforts. Sleeping together was both hobby and habit, neither of them taking the dominant spot from each other too much (though it seemed Gilgamesh got the most pleasure out of Arthur either taking charge or submitting as he rode him) but enjoying however it played out. Arthur was quick to sense Gilgamesh’s emotions, and it seemed right now he was keen on Arthur’s attention, and he was more than happy to give it. He’d been jealous of Caster for so long…

Arthur took both of his hands into his and kissed the knuckles of each, warming them both with his hands. “You’ve truly outdone yourself. I almost feel like we’re back home, but the truth is, you are my home. Anywhere you are is good enough for me.”

Gilgamesh sucked in a breath, trying not to react to the obvious bait he should know by now, but Arthur was just so… so _Arthur_. Instead of blushing and looking away, he met Arthur’s sweet talk head on.

“Naturally. You are bound to me, Arthur, in body and spirit. Be honored that the same goes for you.”

“I am.”

Damn it, Arthur! You’re supposed to rise against that and challenge him, not… not… well, he supposed he lost this kind of battle when he married him, and Arthur fully earned the right to get under his skin. This was _his_ time to woo _him_, since when did Arthur get to march in and decide he was taking the lead? Thankful that the low lighting could hide his expression and fantasy of what could happen next began to take hold.

Arthur gently turned him so that his back faced him, working his thumbs into the back of his shoulder blades as a massage, and Gil groaned with pleasure. Arthur was such a natural at this, getting him relaxed and playing him into his hands like putty. It’s why he spent so much of his time trying to steal him from Caster, who was thankfully out of the running now. Gilgamesh was a king and took pride in the fact that another king would pay him such _worship_.

Moving Gilgamesh so that he lay on the bed, Arthur straddled his hips to continue his massage. Arthur was dressed down to the bare basics of his outfit—no armor to clumsily get in the way. Gilgamesh was reduced to no more than a purring cat underneath Arthur’s dexterous touch, but it wasn’t like him to be a pillow queen. Sure, in the old days, he’d let people service him as he merely laid back and judged their performance, but Arthur was different. Arthur, he wanted to make feel good as well. It was a point of pride for Gilgamesh to reduce the king to near-tears in pleasure.

Gilgamesh beckoned Arthur off him and dragged him into a slow, needy kiss. He wanted to bite his lower lip until it became raw and plump, to let his tongue taste the depths of him, to roll across the red sheets and pin one another for dominance, like lions wrestling for control of the pride. Arthur would more than happily oblige, not one to show weakness before him. He knew Gilgamesh loved power—raw, unadulterated shows of strength and prowess, and he never disappointed.

A quiet part of Gilgamesh loved to lose to Arthur—knew that this was a coy revenge for the days he had Arthur in chains, to prove he only knelt if he wanted to. This dragon king biting his neck like prey was the height of euphoria—yes, yes, take of him what you _want_, Arthur! Most of all, don’t ever stop _wanting_.

Gilgamesh reached up to run his fingers through the blond cropping of hair along Arthur’s neck, letting him work hickies into his skin that he’d proudly show off with a low collared shirt or perhaps none at all. Those small familiar bruises faded faster than they would on a normal human, but lasted just long enough for him to strut around Chaldea with them. Arthur had learned from him how the people of Uruk made love, so different from Britain, where you might as well be doing it through a hole in a sheet for how formal it was. (Lancelot would take absolute offense to this.)

Arthur’s breath was hot on his skin as he peppered kisses down his arm, ending back at his hand and Gilgamesh lifted it so it cupped his cheek as he kissed his palm. Such divine affection! Give him _more_.

“You’re beautiful…”

“Tell me something I don’t know, Arthur.”

“It’s true, though,” Arthur ran his hands up his chest, under his shirt, thumbs rubbing over his nipples until they pebbled beneath his touch. Gilgamesh shivered. “Maybe I just need new ways to say it?”

“Save that for later. Strip now.”

Arthur gave him a slight smile as he began to unbutton his blue shirt and slide it off his shoulders. Arthur’s defined body had always been a treat, and Gilgamesh relished the memory of him in Sumerian clothing back from the days when he was alive. Someday, he’d get him to don the garb again, for old time’s sake. For now, Gilgamesh repaid his debt of being touched by running his hands along Arthur’s abs, feeling the taut grooves within his skin and loving every bit of it.

There was the brief pause of wondering what to do first.

They never skipped foreplay, even when they were caught up in one of Chaldea’s closets in a flurry of kisses and clothes being shoved away. Gilgamesh absolutely _loved_ to go down on Arthur, because he had a talent for it and he loved Arthur’s moments of weakness, but Arthur wasn’t sure yet. Sometimes that gave Gilgamesh too much control, and he didn’t want to be _too_ typical. Gilgamesh was in the kind of position where he seemed ready to do anything, and Arthur ran a single finger down the front of his pants, curious.

“What to do…”

“Don’t tell me you’re running out of ideas.”

“On the contrary, I have so many that it’s hard to choose.”

“Then let me.”

Gilgamesh shoved Arthur backwards, so that he was sitting legs-spread on the other end of the bed. The action was enough to shake the candles surrounding them, making Arthur yelp as a little bit of hot wax splashed on his shoulder.

It gave Gilgamesh a positively wicked idea.

“You’re not into pain, are you…?”

“You know me, I’ll try anything once.” Arthur grabbed the hardening fleck of wax and flicked it off his shoulder.

“Lie back against this pillow—that’s it…”

Making sure Arthur’s upper waist was sitting upright and the rest of him was laying down, Gilgamesh shoved the front of Arthur’s pants down so that his dick was free from its confines. Then, he took a candle off the shelf.

“This is a special kind of wax. It’s rather… safe.”

He tilted the candle just a bit, so that a hot dribble of wax poured down Arthur’s chest. Arthur hissed at the stinging, but not too unpleasant, feeling. Gilgamesh wished he could stroke him at the same time this delicious torture went on, so he repositioned himself on top of Arthur’s thighs for just that. One hand on his cock, the other on the candle as it slowly dripped, dripped down from Arthur’s collarbone to his torso. The mix of pain and pleasure was a heated combination—he was reminded of the chains Gilgamesh was so fond of using. Wasn’t there a modern term for this?

“Am I your test subject for things like this?” The sight of Arthur’s heaving chest as he took deep breaths was absolutely delicious.

“You’re my only subject, Arthur. You made me loyal. Remember that.”

When he decided Arthur had enough, he planted the candle firmly back where it once was, but he refused to relinquish control, hand still on his dick, lazily stroking it to get him nice and hard.

“You were a good sport about that,” Gilgamesh purred. “It is only natural I reward your perseverance.”

Gilgamesh moved so that Arthur’s legs were positioned over his shoulders. Here was his very favorite part—watching Arthur writhe through one of his blowjobs. Gilgamesh was so fond of the act, giving and receiving, that he’d even done this on rayshifts, when Ritsuka could summon them at any moment. His tongue lavished the underside of the head, touching that special bundle of nerves that would give Arthur whiplash. Yes, Pendragon, _squirm_. Don’t squander his talent.

He had a method that was tried and true; he’d get him wet with his own saliva in order to ease him down his throat little by little. All the while, his red eyes were fixated on Arthur when they could be, watching him watch back in fascination. The feeling of Arthur getting harder in his throat was deliriously good—sometimes, he felt like he might choke, but the tyrant king had no apparent gag reflex to be spoken of. It was one of his heavenly blessings, or so he counted it as.

He never grew tired, ever, of Arthur melting into the cushions, head lolling to one side as Gilgamesh built a rhythm. The King of Knights would fuck him good for this, never forgetting to repay a debt, but Gilgamesh wouldn’t stop in time to let him do so. With his nose pressed to his golden pubes, he finally made it all the way down, and held himself down there for a tantalizingly long time, using his tongue to massage the underside of his cock before coming up for air.

“… Come to think of it, I don’t really need air, do I?” He said, putting into question the precarious nature of Heroic Spirits.

“Don’t test it,” Arthur begged. “Please don’t suffocate on my dick and vanish into golden sparkles.”

Gilgamesh laughed rowdily before continuing his work. With the saliva slicking him, going back down was easier than before. Humming a tune to course vibrations through him, Arthur let out a strangled cry. Breaking point time.

“Beg.”

“Gil, please let me come—”

“Harder.”

“Please, I beg of you, on my honor as a kn-knight—”

Invoking his honor in the bedroom? That was _adorable_! He couldn’t help but reward it by picking up speed, feeling the head of his shaft hit the back of his throat each and every time. Arthur’s size was sometimes a struggle to deal with, but tonight he was taking it with a certain grace, or as graceful as one could be while giving head. When he felt Arthur spasm, he pushed his nose down to meet his abdomen again, giving him the _privilege_ of coming in his throat. Besides, if he did it this way, it’d be less to swallow.

When Arthur was good and done, Gilgamesh gave a last few bobs before he let his cock rest.

“You’re looking relaxed.”

Arthur’s world was spinning. He was just now getting a handle back on reality.

“Thanks to you.”

“Well, don’t be.” Gilgamesh pulled something out of his treasury. A golden… apple? But it looked gold-gold, not _yellow_.

“Take a bite.” Arthur looked at him warily, like he was being offered the fruit of a snake before doing what he was told. It was… apple-y. No surprise there. But what did surprise him was that his body felt instantly refreshed, like his mana stores were completely full. That meant—yes, Gilgamesh was entirely impatient to let Arthur recover. He wanted sex, now. A vial of lubricant was thrown at his chest. Arthur knew what to do.

As Gilgamesh kicked off his pants and underwear, Arthur knelt between his legs and kissed him, leaving the stretching to his hands as Gilgamesh looped his arms around Arthur’s neck. Now it was Arthur’s turn to turn the tables. Just because stretching had to be done didn’t mean it couldn’t be fun. He’d finger-fucked him into coming before. It was time to put those dexterous digits to work.

His index finger teased his entrance, moving in a clockwise rub before prodding in. The real fun didn’t start until he added his middle finger to it, arcing them upward and moving them around in massaging circles, getting terribly close to where he could make him come on spot if he rubbed it just right—Gilgamesh grabbed the back of his hair and yanked, a signal not to go that far, so Arthur relented and focused his attention on the entrance. All he had to do was be perfectly good and stretched before Arthur moved his other hand back to his own cock, stroking it back to life.

“I’m so glad I have you all to myself…” Gilgamesh murmured happily. No more sharing with Caster. He’d get to tease this Arthur until the end of time itself. Chaldea really was like a second chance at life, for how humble it was compared to a Holy Grail War.

“Me too,” Arthur whispered back, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I’ll give you everything, Gilgamesh. All that I have to give.”

Those were apparently the very right words to say in bed as Gilgamesh nibbled on the shell of his ear before throwing his legs around his. “Hurry up and give me the royal treatment, then.”

“Right.”

Arthur straddled one leg and put the other over his hip, turning Gilgamesh on his side for the sake of fucking him sideways. Gil gave a grunt of approval, having always liked this position. As Arthur hefted his leg over his shoulder, he poured the last of the lubricant onto his dick and started to tease the entrance.

“Feeling okay?”

“You always have to ask—”

“I never want to tear you apart! In that case--”

Arthur nudged the head inside, earning another moan. He was slick enough that he could almost do this freehanded, thanks to his efforts earlier. He eased his way in, little by little, partially due to his cautious nature but also because this teased the hell out of Gilgamesh, who could take a little rough play if he wanted it. By the time he was halfway in, he snapped his hips into him fully, and Gilgamesh was practically burying his face into a pillow. Arthur loved this familiar feeling, this warm tightness that encompassed him, but for Gil, it wasn’t enough. He was already bucking against him. Arthur gripped his leg a little harder and began his first deep thrust.

“Compose yourself, Gilgamesh—I haven’t even started.”

Gilgamesh whined as Arthur began fucking him for all he was worth, covering his mouth so any more errant sounds didn’t slip out as it happened. Arthur filled him up so good, so devotedly when he took the reins, he was always patient but delivered when the time was right. As each thrust built his arousal, he was tempted to reach down and stroke himself, but god was it all the better when Arthur could make him come without it. Face half pressed into a red cushion, he felt like he was playing too passive a role in this session—it was time to change that.

“Sit back, Arthur.”

“Hm? Did you forget your manners?” A perfectly punishing thrust of his hips at that. Gilgamesh reeled.

“Sit back so I can make you see stars,” Gilgamesh _ordered_, panting.

Arthur continued to rock his hips into his, gripping his leg a bit tighter, his nails digging into his skin. “Why? And surrender the nice view I have?”

God, Arthur could be such a petulant bastard if he didn’t love him so much. Gilgamesh hooked his leg over Arthur’s shoulder and used it as leverage to sit up, effectively pushing himself into Arthur’s lap as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He guided his cock back inside him, with both legs kneeling on either side of his thighs, he was in the perfect position to enjoy himself. Here, he could kiss Arthur as he rode his lap, powerful thighs keeping him aloft and moving constantly as he pinned Arthur in place. Arthur gave no further resistance—perhaps it was the romance of the position, where he could kiss back and let his hands wander his body before settling on his waist to encourage him to bounce in his lap.

This way, as the bed squeaked and creased beneath them, Gilgamesh could finally get what he wanted, a first row seat to watching Arthur as he brought him to climax, as he beckoned Arthur to start jerking him off while he fucked himself on his cock. Arthur may have liked control, but Gilgamesh was difficult to let ever surrender it completely.

“Oh fuck—” Gilgamesh hissed, arms wrapping tighter around his neck as he buried his head in his shoulders. “Oh—”

“Don’t hold back,” Arthur whispered back.

Gilgamesh didn’t. Coating both their abdomens with his semen, Gilgamesh came hard. Perhaps the tipping point was thinking that this Arthur was finally his and his alone, and that greediness had pushed him over the edge. Arthur pushed him back against the bed and focused on his beautiful, spent face as he fucked him to his own completion, not bothering to pull out as his last few shallow thrusts sent him overboard.

They were messes. Gilgamesh made a mental note to throw out these sheets as soon as he had the willpower to move. Arthur laid against his side, skin against skin, letting his heat mix with his. Gilgamesh lazily grabbed Arthur’s hand and kissed his knuckles, just as Arthur had done to him, earlier.

Arthur leaned in and whispered something only Gilgamesh could hear. Gil smiled.

“Don’t you ever forget it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naturally:  
Lancer - Lancer Arthur  
Caster - Casgil.
> 
> I'm not the first to write a Gilthur fic set in Casino Camelot but god do I hope I'm not the last. :eye emoji:

“Well, well, well…”

Caster clapped lightly as he entered the casino to see the bunny at the blackjack table was none other than Lancer. No—he was a ruler, now, right? Lancer had just finished bankrupting another pair of servants as he shuffled his deck, turning to look at Caster coolly. If there was one person with the wealth to play the entire night, it was him. Caster took in the eye candy proudly… it had been a while since he played the games in a place like this, but he was convinced he’d still be handy in a game of strip poker.

Nonetheless, Lancer didn’t need to be bought with winning hands; Caster already had won him fair and square a long time ago. When Caster stopped by his table, leaning over it so that his shirt fell a little open because he was feeling weird not being the one showing skin this time, Lancer simply leaned forward and kissed the corner of his lips.

“Working hard?” Caster teased.

“It’s difficult watching servants part with their savings, but… I think I manage to handle it just fine.”

“You know they spend at the table as a price of admission to see you, don’t you? I saw Fergus walking away just a few moments ago.”

Lancer smiled thinly, cutting the deck and shuffling one more time. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Just so long as everyone knows they can’t touch my pet rabbit, I’m okay. Speaking of… will you be off, soon?”

“Casino closes soon. Are you sure you don’t want to play?”

“Oh, I want to play…” Caster watched as he set aside the deck, standing perfectly poised as if he didn’t have a set of bunny ears on his head and a fluffy tail on his ass. “I just don’t want to play with cards.”

“How about this?” Lancer pointed towards the gilded clock hanging on the wall just a short distance away. “When the casino closes in fifteen minutes, you and I will play blackjack. We won’t bet with money, though.”

Caster nodded knowingly. “Loser does whatever the winner wants?”

“Or,” Lancer leaned in, voice above a whisper. “We can wager actions for every three winning hands.”

“I never took you for a gambler.”

“I’m learning there’s a thrill to it.”

Caster was already fired up with this much power. He’d win, all right. His luck was incredible, he just didn’t know if he outranked Lancer in a state like this. Then again, he wasn’t too worried about Lancer winning either. It seemed like no matter what, they’d both enjoy a victory or two. That didn’t mean Caster was just about to give up. He took pride in having the upper hand.

The two found a blackjack table that was out of sight and prepared for their game.

\--

“Blackjack.”

Caster threw down his cards, a jack, and an ace, as Lancer tossed down a six and a queen.

“Looks like the first round is mine.”

Lancer thought he might be up against Caster’s exceptional luck stat, but he didn’t anticipate a win on the first round. This was getting exciting… He dealt the next set of cards.

Ace and a queen. Caster won again. Lancer balked somewhat at his apparent luck, staring down at his own cards, unsure. At the very least, he couldn’t win a third time in a row. Caster overlooked his third hand with a scrutinizing gaze, before saying “Hit me.” Lancer dealt out one card after another before Caster laughed to himself and said “Bust. Me: two, you: one.”

“You haven’t won yet,” Lancer replied coolly, dealing out the second hand of cards.

“What do you think I’m going to do with you?”

“If I know you… it’ll be something that’ll make it hard to stand upright and still for the rest of the game.”

“Clever bunny.”

Lancer dealt the fourth hand of cards and knew immediately from the look on Caster’s face that he’d been dealt a winning hand. Showing Lancer both the queen of diamonds and the ace of diamonds, Caster had a positively wicked grin. He tossed the cards to the table and knelt under it, leaving Lancer to stand back and stare at what he was doing under there. Caster placed both hands on his thighs and began to rip his blue stockings from the side, pushing aside the cloth covering the crotch of the bunny suit before admiring his handiwork.

“You didn’t wear any underwear under this,” Caster muttered, amused.

“The fit doesn’t really allow for it…”

“Oh well, it makes my job easier.”

Lancer braced himself as Caster started to stroke him off, getting him swollen enough to be easily taken into the mouth. God, that bunny suit was so cute… Lancer probably only agreed to it on the condition that Caster would see him in it. Knowing that it was a prize just for him, he decided to take his momentary victory to reward Lancer for looking _so hot_ in his outfit. Deft and adept with Lancer’s cock, he took most of it in with ease, feeling him shake at the knees ever so slightly as he kept his hands steady. The fact that Lancer could see the rest of the casino, darkened slightly by the main lights being turned off but the neon ones still lit, the threat of some worker walking back in… he had guessed correctly, it would be hard to stand.

Yet Caster was diligent in rewarding him, taking his sweet time with long, slow bobs of the head, licking around the sensitive crown, thinking about how Lancer would have to stand here with his cock out for the rest of their little game—that’s right, because Caster wouldn’t give him enough time to put it away before he won again… he was right, gambling was thrilling when used this way. He tongued his way up and down his shaft, cupping his balls and letting his cock rest on his face for a moment before going all the way down on it again until his nose was barely touching the golden lining of the bunny suit that had been pushed aside.

Lancer kept his eyes on him the entire time, Caster’s gaze flitting upwards to make sure he was watching, Lancer’s hands intertwining with his golden hair to keep himself steady. Caster could sense his thrill and anxiety, the thought that someone might catch them like this. He grabbed the feather boa that hung around his sides and used that to pull Lancer into him, wrapping it around his hips and using it to force his cock back into his mouth. God, it was so much… when he won next time, he’d make Lancer fuck him over the blackjack table, assuming Lancer didn’t win and made him do something else—but with luck like his, it was clear who’d be the winner of the evening.

“G… Gil…”

Lancer’s voice rarely broke like that. He was usually too composed, too dominant. Caster loved turning the tides on him. He merely hummed around his cock as if that was the answer to his question, taking him down his slick throat and holding him there, daring him to come. Lancer braced himself, leaning with his forearms on the table, knees buckling slightly as he came in Caster’s mouth. Moaning, Caster held him there, letting him spill his seed on his tongue before pulling off of him and licking his lips, standing up at the other end of the blackjack table, looking _way_ too pleased with himself (if sounding a little hoarse).

“Deal.”

Lancer regained his composure, nodded, and dealt 2 cards for each of them.

“Hit me.”

Caster went from having 12 to having 16, stared at his odds, and went. “I’ll stand.”

Lancer dealt, and for once, Caster’s solid luck had broken—Lancer managed to score a twenty. Feeling more confident, he dealt another hand, thinking this time, he could beat Caster and his A-rank luck. Caster asked for another hit with a hand that totaled to 14 and busted at 24. That was two in Lancer’s favor. Then again… was it really Lancer’s luck if Caster _wanted_ him to win?

Caster had been dealt another 16 and chose this time to get another card. It pushed him over to 22, just narrowly missing a blackjack.

“Well, Arthur? What do you plan to do with m—”

Lancer boldly dragged him into a nearby booth, forcing Gil to sit on his lap and opened his shirt. “You were teasing me earlier…” He murmured slightly, lavishing his tongue on his nipple, of course referring to how Caster had unbuttoned his shirt before leaning over his blackjack table. Another hand wandered to pull down Caster’s pants just enough so he could reach.

“Lube,” Lancer ordered. Caster reached into his treasury to get out a vial, which his partner took and poured over his fingers before prodding at Caster’s entrance. Lancer maneuvered him so that Caster was laying with his back against the booth and he loomed over him, fingering him deftly. He’d had more than enough practice learning Caster’s weak spots, so with two fingers inside of him, he rubbed his fingertips against a sensitive spot, causing Caster to buck wildly, covering his mouth as Lancer deliberately tortured him like this.

Lancer’s tongue found his chest again, swirling the tip around his nipple, lamenting he couldn’t reach the other without withdrawing his hand. He nibbled gently, and as he did so, crooked his fingers in just the right way that Caster cried out before he could stop himself. Lancer would give this affection to him for several long minutes, watching Caster’s cock strain against the front of his pants as he fingered him, pushing him nearly to his limit all before withdrawing, pushing Caster back against the seat before standing up (now hard and still exposed from Caster’s earlier exploits). Caster breathed heavily, on the verge of coming but denied the right. Lancer was wiping his hand off with a cloth before Caster pulled his pants up and staggered back to the blackjack table, both of them a mess, Caster now determined to fuck him in payback.

“Deal.”

Using his clean hand, Lancer evenly and quietly distributed two cards to each of them. Caster was dealt an 8 and a 4. “Hit me.” With a 9, that brought him to 21. Easy. As if Arthur could trounce his Luck stat.

The next hand, he was dealt a 20 right off the bat and chose to stand. Another easy victory for Caster.

“Are you sure you’re not cheating?” Lancer responded evenly as he dealt the third round of cards. Caster merely laughed, still on edge.

“As if I’d resort to that.”

“You do seem pretty desperate…”

“Look at yourself!”

Caster took his cards and slapped them down. Desperation made luck favor his side. Two queens. Twenty.

“Do you want to give up now?”

Lancer looked at his cards and sighed, throwing down three that made 17. Caster chuckled darkly.

“What will you have me do?”

“Fuck me against this table,” Caster ordered. “Now.”

Lancer wasted neither of their time. He walked over to Caster’s side, pulled his pants down just enough, then took his cock into his hands to tease his hole with the head. Caster arched his hips, pressing back into him, demanding his forcefulness. Lancer hissed as he slid into him, the tight grip his body had on his cock more than apparent. Caster wanted this so badly, he sprawled across the table, sending cards fluttering to the ground.

“Do you remember the first time we had sex?” Caster’s voice bounced in time with Arthur’s thrusts into him, pushing down the front of his pants to free his own dick so Lancer could stroke it in time with each snap of his hips.

“Of course. I was at your mercy…”

“… but that made it fun.” Caster stood with his legs further apart, giving Lancer more room to work. “I was able to open your mind to a world of marvelous things they didn’t have in boring old Albion.”

“I’d say I learned pretty quickly,” Lancer took his sweet time, thrusting both deeply and shallowly intermittently, keeping Caster from adjusting to one or the other, before finding his rhythm and leaning forward to kiss his shoulder blade. “And it certainly helps that you don’t prefer the top. I was honestly certain you would.”

“Why?” Caster teased him as he pressed on. “Is it because of my personality? Maybe I just enjoy the finer things,” He pushed his hips back against Lancer’s in time with each thrust, preventing him from going too slow for his liking.

“That being?”

“Your cock,” Caster said nastily, with a grin. Lancer punished him by all but withdrawing and thrusting in to the hilt. Caster groaned in delight.

“Enough words,” Lancer whispered lowly, keeping his eye on the doors of the casino in case anyone walked in. Caster couldn’t agree more, folding his arms together as Lancer pounded him relentlessly, feeling precum dribble from the head of his cock. He rested the side of his head against the table, now shaking and knocking cards off with each thrust. Caster wasn’t going to obey, though.

“At least I trained you well…” He hummed happily. “You truly act like a rabbit now.”

Lancer braced his hands on either side of his waist, dragging him to meet his thrusts as Caster keened in delight. Every movement made him shake, made his legs threaten to turn into jelly, made him want to collapse as Lancer held him aloft and fucked him for his own sake. He held himself steady, however, as he felt the culmination of his pleasure rise. He couldn’t just give in here, but Lancer was relentless. Between the hand on his cock and the motion of his hips, he just couldn’t hang on for very long. He felt himself tense as he came, spilling white, hot semen over Lancer’s hand as he went slack against the table.

Now, Lancer could fuck him for all he was worth. Focusing on his pretty, spent face as those red eyes peered back at him, Lancer shuddered and came inside of him. Damn it, this was going to make a mess… and neither of them could clean up before getting home. He’d have to do the walk of shame in ripped tights as he sighed and adjusted the leotard back over himself. He was uncomfortably sticky, but he couldn’t imagine how Caster must feel.

Caster, however, took it in stride, pulling his pants up and buckling his belt again. The two spent a few moments cleaning up, picking up the cards off the ground, before deciding it was probably for the best to chuck the deck in the trash. Caster appraised him before grabbing a serving tray and handing it to Lancer to cover himself properly, so no one would see the ripped tights. Caster took him by the little tie around his neck and kissed him properly.

“Same time again tomorrow?”

“You’re becoming an addict…” Lancer mused softly.

“What can I say? The cards are calling me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is a hell of a lot thirstier than my usual fare.
> 
> Lancer - Lancer Arthur  
Saber - Arthur  
Caster - Casgil  
Archer - Gil
> 
> Enjoy.

Caster and Lancer could be so damn loud.

Like, good for them, being summoned being their second honeymoon and all, but did they have to sound like _ that _ every time they went to town on each other? It had been hours now.

Archer was sick of it. He’d already competed with Caster for Saber’s affection and the sounds of him having sex annoyed him from the experience. Now that he and Saber were stuck together, he was content to ignore them while resting his head on Saber’s lap, enjoying a book. Just because Archer was used to it, though, didn’t mean Saber was. For one, Caster was  _ vocal _ . Ruling a kingdom to his own wits end must have given him the ability to truly not give a fuck when it came to sex—his orders and directions and ‘oh Gods’ made it feel like the walls were paper thin. Lancer was an experienced dirty-talker, which made Saber feel absolutely embarrassed that he would become that kind of man. At the same time, though…

The sounds of pleasure coming in through the room next to theirs was getting him warm underneath the collar.

He tried to keep his mind off it, he really did—stroking Archer’s hair and skimming the book he was reading. Still, hearing Gilgamesh’s voice—no matter which Gil it came from—sound that sexual was an unfortunate turn on, but how to tell Archer that he was in the mood for it? Archer seemed content to flip pages and not pay attention to the racket next door, so Saber bit his lip and let his hands wander to the side, tracing fingertips gently along his body.

“Hm? What do you want, Arthur?”

“Don’t you think they’re a little… loud?”

In response to this, Archer knocked his fist against the wall, to which Caster and Lancer paused only for a minute before getting nasty again. Archer scowled. “Well, I tried.”

“No, I mean… it’s not getting to you?”

Archer looked up at him with an amused stare. “Don’t tell me you’re getting turned on by it.” Leaning his head against his lap again, Archer noted the back of his head hit something with a surprised ‘ _ oh _ ’ as he stared up at Saber mischievously. “So you are.”

Saber stared boldly down at him, raking his fingers through his perfectly done hair, giving him those eyes—those hungry, impatient eyes. Archer sat up again, closed his book, and listened as Caster sounded like he was getting fucked out of his mind through the walls. Turning to face Saber, he began.

“I don’t know how you can stand it, I’ve had to listen to him—mmph—”

Both of Saber’s hands pushed up his shirt, feeling along his muscular body and pressing up against his pecs, squeezing gently. Saber’s fascination with his chest was really too much… but he didn’t just grope him and was done with it, no—he leaned in for a kiss as his thumbs tweaked his nipples gently. He could feel heat radiating from Saber’s face… he was really into it. As the thumping from the other room continued, he realized—this  _ really _ must get his engine going. As Caster’s cries grew progressively louder and Lancer hissed loudly, ‘ _ Take it _ ’, Archer was surprised to feel Saber spread his legs and push his hands into the crook of his knees.

“Narcissistic, are we? That’s  _ your _ voice,” Archer taunted.

“And yours too,” Saber bit back, wrestling with Archer until he could push him flat against the bed, nibbling his lower lip until it became red and plump, each kiss parted with a soft gasp. Jealousy flitted through Archer’s mind as he pulled Saber back down.

“Is it because it’s  _ his _ voice?” He growled dangerously. Shaking his head, Saber worked soft bruises into his neck through kisses, Archer shoving at his chest, unable to move him.

“It’s because I want to make you just as loud.” Saber whispered into his ear. A full flush, from the tips of his ears to the bridge of his nose made its way across Archer’s face.

“I… Idiot, I’m not so undignified as—ah!” He’d earned a nip on his earlobe for sass. Pushing Saber off of himself successfully, he moved to remove his earrings and toss them on the bedside table. “At least let me get ready—”

Saber bowled him over onto the bed, getting handsy with him as one hand slipped beneath the button on his pants and the other stayed on his chest, keeping him down. Archer wriggled in place as Saber roughly felt him up, covering his mouth as soft ‘ah’s escaped his lips and refusing to give his partner any more noise than that. Saber caught on quickly, and pinned his hand in place beside his head.

“I want to hear you,” He whispered seductively. “Let me hear you.”

That voice… that was the voice he could hear coming from Lancer, it seemed Saber was doing his best to summon it from himself. Archer furrowed his brow, pursing his lips, wondering if he should allow this, but it seemed Saber didn’t give him the time to think it over. He was upon him so quick it was dizzying, pushing his hips between his legs in such a claiming way that it sent Archer reeling. Throughout this, they could hear the rhythmic thump and sounds of Caster and Lancer, who it appeared either never got tired or were burning through their stores of golden apples. He wanted Archer to be just as loud? Well, he’d have to  _ earn it _ .

Archer pushed Saber off of him forcefully, leaving him confused. Archer pushed himself to the front of the bed, and before Saber could claim his place on top of him, planted his foot on Saber’s chest, preventing him from going any further.

“I want to see how eager you are.” He proclaimed, crossing his arms. “If you’re going to get me as loud as them, I want to see your  _ conviction _ .”

“Is that so…”

“Show me how hard you are.”

So it was voyeurism.

Saber unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, giving it a few gentle strokes to offset the throbbing ache that came with each sound coming from the other room. Archer could tell he was blushing, but the movements of his hand felt automatic—like he couldn’t stop himself from doing it. Soon enough, he was building up a rhythm, and Archer could feel his face burn hot. So this was how Saber pleasured himself when he wasn’t around… he could see the same technique he used on Archer in the motion of his hand, the little twist, the movement of his wrist—only, he wanted to see more of it.

“Spread your legs up on the bed—there we go…”

Saber’s head hung in either embarrassment or shame as he continued to stroke himself, muttering Archer’s name as the noises next to them continued, Archer tilting his head upward to look at him.

“Keep your eyes on me,” Archer said, jealously. “You’re not getting hard to them, you’re getting ready for  _ me _ .”

Saber had to keep in mind Archer’s temperament, how this could easily make him envious of their other selves, so as he kept his eyes on him, he made sure each movement of the hand was deliberate, each time his cock twitched, he’d think of Archer splayed beneath him, crying out his name, getting even louder than Caster next door—

“G-Gil…” Saber choked out, and Archer merely snapped his fingers, chains wrapping around Saber’s arms. Would it kill him to warn him every time he was going to do this? But now Saber’s legs were spread, his erection standing stiff, completely at Archer’s mercy. The other man crawled across the bed, reaching down to stroke Saber’s dick a few times before kicking his pants off.

“Thanks for the show,” Archer said, cheekily. “Now I’ll give you one in return.”

Archer took his sweet time getting his fingers wet with lube, spreading his legs and teasing his own hole with his fingers, giving soft, drawn out moans every time he pushed a little deeper, added another finger, and stretched as he watched Saber try to resist the chains. Honestly, this was just delicious—watching Saber grow harder as he focused on him, finally finishing and withdrawing his hand as he let the chains go slack enough to let Saber lay against the bed. Archer roughly pulled his legs together before straddling atop him. If Caster was the type to top from the bottom, then obviously he should—right?

Licking his lips and positioning himself just right, he lowered himself onto Saber and gave a moan of delight. He’d give the couple next door a run for their money, that much was certain. Saber, however, wasn’t going to let Archer do all the work without a little input from his end—he used the chains as leverage to roll his hips up into Archer—before Archer finally yielded and let them disappear altogether.

The next few moments were a blur—Saber toppled him over and was pounding into him relentlessly as Archer threw his head back and practically shouted from Saber’s redoubled efforts. It was even lost on Saber that the noises next to them ceased the moment that loud yell rang through the room. All he could focus on was Archer’s face, breathing heavily as he rolled his hips into him like he was possessed, all the while not noticing the two people who had materialized in the room next to them—

“Trying to outdo us?”

It’d be one thing if they were dressed, but to see Lancer and Caster standing in the middle of their room, completely nude was a shock. Saber’s eyes wandered downward to Caster’s legs to find they didn’t even clean up—cum was still running down his leg, and that lewd sight caused him to buck into Archer involuntarily, driving him to moan— _ loudly _ . Caster merely laughed.

“You two have a lot of catching up to do before you can reach  _ our _ level. But it’s cute to think that just our noises are enough to get you off… hey, Lancer.”

“Hm?”

“Want to show Archer how it’s done? I won’t get jealous.”

Archer looked between Lancer and Caster, wondering what the hell they were on about. Lancer, wordlessly, pushed Saber back off, casting him a little wink before taking his spot in front of Archer. Now Archer was just confused, and Saber opened his mouth to protest—but Lancer leaned down to whisper into Archer’s ear.

“You know how your captive king fucks—want to know what a true king feels like?”

Lancer’s voice was low and husky, nothing at all like Saber’s—he was older and of course held more experience in that body, knowing ‘Gilgamesh’ in either form inside and out. What could Archer do but say “Impress me”?

Lancer flipped him onto his chest so that his hands were planted on the bed before thrusting into him with little preparation—Archer had already taken care of that anyway, and Saber’s little efforts helped too. Immediately, he saw  _ stars _ . As he rocked in and out of him, Archer scrambled to grab a pillow, something, anything to hold onto as Lancer viciously fucked him into the bed, at just the right angle, in just the right way, at just the right pace. His large hands reached down to pinch his nipples roughly, rolling them in between his fingers. His hand only left to force Archer back down into the pillow by the neck, who was now making so many noises he was making Caster look like he had restraint.

Saber just balked at the boldness that Lancer had, to take his spot and immediately fuck the brains out of Archer, but he wasn’t left alone without any attention. Caster sauntered up to him and as Saber glanced down to his legs yet again, the older man tilted his chin up to look at him properly.

“Well, well… looks like we’re the two left out. Whatever shall we do?”

Saber was still obnoxiously horny, and hearing Archer get what he deserved wasn’t helping. He dragged Caster down for a kiss and felt the tables turn on him immediately, Caster pushing him down against the bed and straddling his hips, the same as Archer had done to him. He was so slick with cum that there was little resistance as he guided him in, Saber choking out a gasp as his pulsing dick was enveloped, but it didn’t stop there. Caster was an experienced rider, and he was happy to tame him and teach him how to be ridden properly.

As Lancer practically choked the air out of Gilgamesh by not giving him a chance to breathe, he grabbed his hair by the back of his nape and pulled his head back, adding pain to the pleasure of his cock grinding inside of him, as Lancer interrogated him.

“What am I,  _ Archer _ ?”

“A—A king…”

“Whose king?”

“M… my king…”

“Louder.”

“My king--!”

For his correct answer, Lancer flipped him back onto his back before shoving his dick back inside of him with little ceremony. He’d never been more jealous of Caster, who was bound to keep Lancer to himself from now on. Every moment he thrusted he felt on the verge of coming, teased just enough not to. Lancer really knew his body inside and out.

Meanwhile, Caster was riding Saber like a bucking bronco, taking all of his impatience with stride as he pushed his chest down and only gave him the privilege of bucking upward in time with his hips crashing down on him. He tried to grab onto something, anything, and could only find the sheets.

“Easy, Saber. Good things come to those who wait.”

Saber could only stare up at Caster with confusion. The wet sounds of sex were filling the room and making him deaf to anything but Archer’s cries and Caster’s subtle encouragements. Taking it into his own hands, he braced his hands on Caster’s hips, thrusting upward and trying desperately to get some release. For his impatience, Caster forced his hips downward, effectively pinning Saber to the bed with the power of that alone.

“You’ll come when I say you can come.”

Lancer, meanwhile, didn’t share the same sentiment. Archer had already come, and Lancer was still pumping his hips into him for round two. It took so much more to get him off, and this whelp had so much to learn about pleasing his partners instead of relaxing and letting them do all the work. Still, he’d be generous. Each thrust hit the same special spot, and Archer could feel himself go hard again at a speed he wasn’t accustomed to. Lancer was relentless, he’d have him spill all his seed until there was no more left, and maybe then, Lancer would deign to come himself.

“I hope you have a lot of vigor,” Caster purred before moving his hips again. “ _ That _ man is what I’m used to.”

“Here I thought Archer was… excessive…” Saber panted.

“Everything he is, I’ve improved upon tenfold.”

Saber was sure his hips were going to break when Caster was done with him. Paired together, it was no wonder Lancer and Caster were so potently in love and ready to fuck.

“I can’t hold back—” Saber panted.

“Go ahead and come, then.”

Grateful for the permission, he finally did. He could feel his cock pulse several times inside of him, riding out his orgasm as his mouth went dry. Caster tsk’d disappointedly as he pulled himself off him and instead began to straddle his shoulders, his dick resting against Saber’s face.

“Go on then. Suck me off to make up for the fact that you couldn’t get me to cum while riding you.”

Saber was nothing but obedient, tilting his head back so that the tip of his shaft met his lips before tilting his head forward again, feeling his cock stretch his mouth and hit the back of his throat easily. Caster was accommodating, he realized that his neck would get tired and opted to fuck his mouth himself.

“Having fun, Lancer?” Caster asked over his shoulder, as if he wasn’t fully taking advantage of Lancer’s younger self’s mouth.

“You two may be the same person, but you’re worlds apart in skill,” Lancer replied, leaving little crescents in Archer’s hips from his nails digging into him. “We should’ve stayed in our room and let these two have their fun.”

It was spoken like a taunt, to goad Archer into working back against him, and it worked. With fiery red eyes, Archer pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts when at first all he could do was lay down and take them. He wouldn’t let himself be insulted in bed, and all that did was make Lancer push back harder, deeper, rewarding him for his rebellion by driving him over the edge a second time. Finally, it seemed like Lancer had his fill, and his thrusts became erratic and quick, pulling out and letting his cum dribble down his abdomen. Archer was a heaving mess, trying to regain himself as he finally heard Saber’s sputtering and gagging, tiredly watching as Caster violated his mouth until he put both of his hands on either side of Saber’s head and shuddered, letting himself cum down his throat before pulling off him.

Saber and Archer were messes. Lancer and Caster stood up and off the bed, looking at their handiwork with admiration.

Caster tapped his chin. “They weren’t so awful.”

Lancer chuffed. “I’m pleased to have any version of you.”

“But me the most?”

“Of course.”

Saber pulled himself up and rubbed Archer’s shoulder as if to ask him if he were fine. Archer gave a nod. Saber was still coughing and swallowing.

“If you two ever want to learn the techniques we just used on you… we’re always next door.”

“I  _ know,” _ Saber responded hoarsely.

Caster muttered to Lancer ‘we should get cleaned up’ as the two de-materialized, leaving Archer and Saber alone together. The two looked at one another.

“… let’s outdo them next time,” Archer said firmly, his pride slightly wounded.

“Deal.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight, sleep tight. And Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> (warning: consensual somnophilia) Features Lancer!Arthur and Casgil.

“Do whatever you want with me, I’m exhausted.”

Gilgamesh collapsed on top of their shared bed in absolute tiredness. Already, he was sprawling out his limbs to get comfortable as Arthur watched with quiet amusement.

“Ritsuka had you working hard?”

“Ritsuka wasn’t working hard _enough_,” He enounced. “That pathetic magus is only worthy of my respect when she puts in her 110% and frankly, she settles for 100% far too often.”

Arthur laughed as Gilgamesh got cozy and decided to annoy Arthur by draping his foot across his lap. The King of Knights took the hint and gently massaged it. Gilgamesh likely hadn’t slept in two days, and while Arthur was desperate to make him give up the habit from life, he wouldn’t have it. They hadn’t even slept together in a little while, unusual for them. Probably why Gilgamesh dug his heel into Arthur’s inner thigh, rubbing shamelessly against him.

“I mean it, have your way with me while I sleep.”

It wasn’t the first time he’d requested it, nor the first time Arthur obliged, but he still asked. “Don’t you’d think it’d be more fun if you were awake?”

“I want to wake up to one of two sensations—” Gilgamesh held up two fingers before his hand flopped back to the bed. “You sucking me off or mercilessly grinding into me. Take your pick.”

“You can sleep for hours, you know.”

“Then I expect you to keep it up the entire time. I know you can.”

Tasked with such a demanding request, Arthur remembered that the actual Valentine’s day would come up at midnight. The chocolate he’d saved in his bedside drawer seemed like a trivial gift compared to what Gilgamesh was asking for. With a soft ‘alright’, he let Gilgamesh relax, eventually waiting for the telltale signs that he’d fallen asleep, such as his light snoring and testing how limp he had gone. There was no rousing Gilgamesh from this state—he’d be out for a long time. Arthur stretched his arms upward, cracking his back, and settling in to get to work.

Gilgamesh had skipped giving him a kiss when he’d walked in, so he’d take one right now. Softly, before becoming a bit more intense and hungry. This was when he was most likely to wake him up, right in his face, nevertheless, he took his time. Gilgamesh was stunning even when sleeping, and Arthur never let himself forget it. Each slow, lingering kiss was pressed to his lips between his breaths before Arthur sat up, starting to strip himself of his clothing. His fingers plucked the ties of red string on Gilgamesh’s hips, letting them fall seductively off his hips as he pried off the rest of his garments. He’d have to leave the vest and veil on, but that was fine—Arthur wasn’t completely stripping either.

He’d better run this like a marathon and conserve speed for a quick burst at the end. It didn’t matter how many times Gil came—if he wasn’t awake, then it didn’t matter. He’d have to keep his recovery times in check. First, he’d use his hands.

Not just on his cock, everywhere. Feeling up the taut curves of his abdomen as he pushed aside the vest to pinch him, dragging his tongue along the familiar trail of skin he had several times before. He had to warm his body up, get it used to touch before he continued. If he dove right into it, Gilgamesh would no doubt wake up disgruntled and unsatisfied. Arthur _knew _how to handle him. Arthur warmed his hands by trailing them up Gil’s thighs and gripping, stroking, letting his unconscious mind get acquainted with his hands. The absolute trust Gilgamesh had for him meant he was sleeping easily despite the invasive touch.

Finally, he took his cock into his hand and settled on a handjob first and foremost. Gotta start easy, after all. He’s not going to wake up to this.

Gil gave a soft moan as Arthur stroked him, the king of knights transfixed on his face as he moved slowly. His thumb pressed down near the crown of the head, rubbing that sensitive spot each time his hand moved, before twisting his hand gently with each motion. Here, Arthur was focusing on what Gilgamesh must be feeling deep in his unconsciousness, despite not having the need to sleep anymore, how he indulged for the sake of his exhaustion. If he did dream, by some miracle, Arthur wanted those dreams to be sweet and pleasurable. Surely, no one could ignore this sensation while they were asleep.

Right, his hand. As his pace quickened, Gilgamesh was still limp against the bed, the occasional sigh of contentment escaping his lips. It was only when his legs began to stretch out and his toes began to curl that Arthur could sense he was getting somewhere. Spitting into his hand, warm friction could only help as he leaned over Gilgamesh, face level with his as he stroked him off, squeezing gently where he could and using his other hand to lace his fingers with his. The subtle twitch of Gilgamesh’s hips, the slow rise and fall of his chest, each thing pointing to his imminent orgasm, and Arthur wasn’t going to let up.

As soon as Gil’s moan was cut-off mid-breath, he knew he had done it—looking down to confirm, Gilgamesh’s torso was now covered in shots of cum, dribbling off of his hand as he let go. His king was still fast asleep, the only difference now was the incredibly pleased look on his face as it turned to get comfortable in the pillow. Arthur smirked. Phase one was done.

He’d come to do many things to Gilgamesh’s body, but all in good time, and he had to make sure it was a constant stream of pleasure. He thought about skipping straight to head, but nah. He had to show all of Chaldea who Gilgamesh belonged to.

Placing soft kisses on Gil’s collarbone to start out with, he worked hickies into his skin with a subtle touch, moving on from one to the next as to mark and claim him. These weren’t wounds in the very specific sense that spirit origins recovered, so they were sure to last at least a while. He placed them everywhere, but thank god they were strategically placed, or he might look like a dalmatian with spots. He placed one suspiciously close to his nipple on his chest for the sheer gall of it, then began working ones into his hipbone and the skin around it, just above where Gilgamesh’s belt would cover it. Arthur sat back up and admired his work, feeling his own arousal grow within him. Surely, though, this was too early to try and fuck him. Still…

Quickly taken with an idea, he pulled down the front of his own pants and pulled out his dick. He had all of Gilgamesh’s splayed out form in front of him to look at, and Gilgamesh’s full permission to do whatever he wanted with it. The very thought of what he was about to do felt incredibly devious—all the more spurring him on to do it.

He began to stroke himself off to stiffness, then, while scooting back on the bed, took Gil’s hand into his and placed it on his cock. A younger Arthur might have been incredibly embarrassed by this, but the older one, emboldened by the long time he spent married to the man, was just excited to have something new to do—and possibly, something new for Gilgamesh to wake up to. He guided his hand into holding him gently, then used it to stroke him off. The sensation of his hands gently gripping his cock in his sleep was so much—if only he knew what he was doing! He’d probably wake up, coyly look at him, and call him filthy, and Arthur would remind him of how he used to take reports from his poor staff (not Siduri though, thank goodness) while riding on top of him. If there was one of them with a kinkier half, it was Gilgamesh.

That had been exciting, he thought… at first, he sputtered an apology to Gilgamesh’s castle worker and tried to push Gil off of him, but he’d firmly planted his knees on either side of him and kept riding, saying that his time with Arthur was precious little between work. Then, as years went on, Arthur had grown so used to it that he’d even tried to distract Gilgamesh as he gave orders while on top of him. Back then… those were _such_ different days.

Before he knew it, he was coming. Marking up the rest of Gilgamesh’s torso. His breathing eventually steadied as he admired his handiwork, but more importantly, that was enough time for Gil to recover from the last time he came.

If it really was going to be hours, like Gilgamesh had promised him, Arthur had a plethora of activities to do and all the time in the world to do them. Still, though, one of the things Gilgamesh wanted to be promised was his dick in his mouth, so he might as well try and see if he could wake Gil up any sooner.

Already, he was starting to get erect again, and Arthur had a sneaking suspicion but didn’t act on it. Instead, he did as he promised. Lowering his head, wrapping his lips around his cock and lowering it until his nose met golden pubes. It wasn’t so difficult—Gilgamesh wasn’t completely hard yet. Messy, wet sounds filled the room as Arthur settled between his legs, licking and sucking him to full attention, pressing kisses down and up the side of his length with such devout attention he might look like he was paying worship.

(He’d overheard once when Gilgamesh was speaking to Ozymandias, that he’d ‘trained Arthur into such a competent lover that he couldn’t compare to any number of the hundreds of wives Ozymandias had’, to which the other man laughed boisterously as if to say ‘seriously? That man from that prudish nation?’ and while he wasn’t sure how to feel about it, it was nice that Gil liked to brag about his talent.)

As his head bobbed, pushing locks of golden hair behind his ears so they didn’t get in the way, he hummed a tune he remembered from the old days—mostly for the sweet sensation of vibration, but also to fill the room with something a little more harmonious than the sounds of oral sex.

Gilgamesh was moaning thoroughly now, arms stretching out and grabbing at the sheets, though Arthur could tell he hadn’t woken up yet. He was still plenty asleep, just—reacting, fully and tenaciously, and it was unbearably sexy. He could tell his promise of ‘hours’ was superfluous, Gilgamesh was likely to wake up very soon. He might fall back asleep, sure, but Arthur had promised to wake him up in pleasure. He intended to keep that promise.

As he took all of him into his throat, he could feel his hot emission hit the back of it, prompting him to sit up, swallow what was too far gone to spit out and hover his lips around the head of his cock to spit out the rest. When he’d finished coming, Gilgamesh was a mess, flushed and cute and still very asleep. Arthur wiped his mouth, spit out whatever was remaining, and decided it was time to try the big guns.

Lube was always kept in their bedside table, a necessity in their room. Gilgamesh practically bought out Da Vinci’s whole stock whenever she had it for sale, and they went through it so quickly. He poured it out over his fingers and decided to make this a game—to see if he could wake up Gilgamesh on his hands alone, before sinking his cock into him.

Gilgamesh’s legs opened so willingly for him that he wondered if the man had any shame reflex to speak of. As Arthur pressed his fingers inside of him, he made a scissoring motion with his hands, sure to graze the sensitive places inside of him only teasingly, just close but not enough. Each time he saw Gilgamesh furrow his eyebrows and lift his hips a little more, he realized this man was almost determined to stay asleep. Very well—if that’s what he wanted, then he’d get it.

Arthur withdrew his fingers and drizzled a little more lube over his dick, running his hand up and down it to spread it. Now, he intended to ditch all pretenses of working softly and quietly for the sake of Gil’s nap. He never played nice when it came to the main event, at least not anymore—Gilgamesh liked it rough, he liked his hair pulled and he liked his skin marked, and most importantly, he loved to shake things up. As Arthur let out a pleased hiss, pushing his cock inside of him, Gilgamesh’s eyes fluttered open.

And his ‘pleased face’ cracked into a wide grin. Without thinking, he touched his torso, sticky with their cum combined, admiring the mess.

“How much is mine and how much is yours?” He asked before Arthur knocked the wind out of him by thrusting down to the hilt.

“Guess.”

“Poor you, you’ve been doing all the work… I can’t have been out very long.” Gilgamesh’s voice was almost singsong as Arthur rocked their bed, fucking him rough enough that it’d make Archer Gil cry but merely elicited a contented purr from Caster. “Why don’t you let me take over and have the reins?”

“Why don’t you come take them from me?”

Gilgamesh had an unfair advantage in those chains, catching Arthur by the neck and knocking him back down against the bed as Gilgamesh straddled his hips, sinking down onto his full length with a pleased hum. Arthur was practically getting choked out, while Gilgamesh leisurely took his time riding him.

“Don’t test me, Arthur, you know I can do it.”

“I say it because—I love to see you do it—”

That seemed to be the right thing to say and please him. Gilgamesh dragged his nails down his torso, leaving fine white lines in their wake, adding a pinch of pain to the pleasure Arthur was no doubt going through. He almost didn’t notice when the door to their room opened.

“Yes?” Gilgamesh asked, without looking up. “What could you possibly need that would waste my time now?”

The Chaldean staff member looked at Arthur for some kind of help, but when they didn’t get it, they merely sat a file down on the table by the door and hurried out embarrassedly. Gilgamesh laughed.

“Just like the good old days…”

“Funny you should mention it.”

“Oh? Were you thinking about voyeurs while I was asleep?”

“Mhm.” Arthur put both hands on Gilgamesh’s supple hips. He might have a chain pushing his neck down, but he was damned if he wasn’t going to participate. Gilgamesh hunched over, planting his arms on either side of him as his hips kept moving. It was obvious Gilgamesh was still tired, but he wasn’t going to hand over power to Arthur so quickly.

“I miss it too,” was all he said as he rode him for all that he was worth, roughly, deeply—fucking him for his own pleasure and for Arthur’s as well, but his own first and foremost. Finally deciding he had enough breathplay, he let the chains disappear and Arthur sat up, letting Gilgamesh bounce in his lap as he nipped at his collar.

Gilgamesh gripped the back of his hair, throwing his head back and sighing as he came for the umpteenth time—really, he couldn’t guess with how long he was out—still raising and lowering his hips for Arthur’s sake until he finished as well.

“I’m a mess…” Gil said somewhat disapprovingly, once the waves of his orgasm wore off, sitting up off of Arthur and looking around for a towel to clean himself up with. “Did you come on me while I slept? This can’t be all mine.”

“Maybe.”

“Pervert.”

“You said ‘anything you want to do’.”

“Here I thought it’d be a good Valentine’s day gift. It seemed I didn’t sleep nearly as long as I hoped.”

“Were you ever asleep at all, or did you stay awake through it all?”

“Oh, I _was_ asleep…” Gilgamesh shrugged as he cleaned himself up. “More or less. I see your fascination with marking me so all of Chaldea knows where I’ve been hasn’t waned in the slightest.”

“Not everyone in Chaldea is lucky enough to be married and have their partner here.”

“I suppose…” Gilgamesh sat back down on the bed, beckoning Arthur to come closer. “Come here. I wish to sleep for real this time.”

“No fooling around?”

“I’ll kick you off if you do_ this_ time.”

\--

It was the talk of Chaldea. Valentine’s Day and Gilgamesh was strutting around in his usual kingly attire, spotted with hickies on all parts of his body. You could even see a couple through the decorative holes in his pants. Fergus had given Arthur a high five behind his back, and Gilgamesh was carrying on acting as if nothing was different and daring anyone to say otherwise.

“Wow, your highness, you…” Ritsuka began.

“Yes? Speak, Mongrel, if you really want to say what you’re about to—”

“Looks like you had fun.”

Ritsuka could be so… forthright sometimes. “I did. Bask in what you cannot have. Even if you give chocolates to Arthur, he will only be loyal to me.”

Ritsuka bowed, gave him his yearly offering of chocolates (which were too small and too few, of course) and left.

“Honestly…”

“You love it when they give you chocolates.” Arthur teased. “Don’t lie.”

“If they knew, they wouldn’t have any incentive to try harder. I expect a boatload next year.”

“Does that include a boatload of chocolates from me, too?”

Gilgamesh looked him over once, before focusing on his tablet. “No,” He said. “You’re enough.”


End file.
